


Tease

by PatrickVghnStump



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickVghnStump/pseuds/PatrickVghnStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You tease Patrick... But he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

You let your fingers play at the waste line of Patrick’s jeans as he squirmed beneath you. You could see the bulge though his tight jeans forming, so you walked your fingers from the waist to his crotch. You smirked and bit your lip, pressing your palm to his bulge. He squirmed more and cursed, wiggling his hips to help increase his pleasure.

He bit his bottom lip as you pressed your palm harder into his erection, just a bit. “Fuck…. Oh fuck Y/N… Stop… Oh god no, don’t…” he whimpered. 

You smiled and told him to lay on his side. He did as you said, tilting his head back as you pressed into him, your butt against his bulge. He pressed against you as you moved your hips side to side, wiggling your cute butt against his boner. He grabbed your hips and pulled you close, muttering your name and begging you to let him fuck you. 

You kept shaking your head. “You tortured me all fucking day, Trick… It’s my turn.” He groaned into your neck as he pulled you closer.


End file.
